Hylian High
by Links brother101
Summary: after his parents deaths Locke Colden taking care of his 2 siblings finally decides to go to high school. in his time he will experience many things. but what will happen when a certin girl named Halle Avalon steps into his life? OCXOC Zelink Shinda KareneXPipit


Hey guys this story is called Hylian High involves a lot of characters from all the games. A lot of pairings but I am just too lazy to post them. I do not own Loz and leave me a review or two.

A young man was walking into his house right after his parent's burial. "No time for crying." He muttered as he went right to work taking care of his two younger siblings. "Locke?" a little boy comes up to him. "Yes Colin?" the little boy's eyes bright with questions asks. "Where are mommy and daddy?" Locke's eyes water. "They will not be coming home anytime soon Colin." He puts him to bed and sits down at his dining room table. His father Rusl did tell him that this place would be his someday but never so soon.

Locke's View

It has been three years now Locke finally decides to go to school he has taught himself everything he needs to learn but he decides to go for the experience. "Locke please do not forget your lunch." Says a grumpy Colin as he hands him a lunch bag. "Heh sorry Colin but my first day kinda freaks me out just a little. Later bro." I walk out the door and adjust my Fedora ah it is my favorite hat and along with my blue collar shirt it matches me perfectly. I pull up my collar and walk towards the school. Strange I feel nervous I never feel nervous. I arrive at the door and walk in. I walk towards the office and enter. "My name is Locke Silver and I am the new student looking for my schedule." I say to the attendant. "One moment please." She rushes into the principal's office. "He will see you now." I walk past her and enter the room. "Good morning Mr. Clearwater." He nods and points to a seat. "So today is your first day?" I nod. "I am looking forward to it." "Good here is your schedule your first class is Algebra." I deadpan not cool I hate math. I grab it and walk out of his office with a wave. As I continue to look for Ms. Farore's room I notice the weird looks that I am getting from kids. Great first day and I'm already getting labeled. I notice a scary looking guy sitting in a corner surrounded by his cronies great I already found the head bully. I reach Ms. Farore's room and enter. "Ah you must be the new student."

Halle's View

My name is Halle Avalon my brother is Link and I have one sister named Aryll. I am the second youngest child and I am 15. "Hey Halle did you hear about the new kid?" I look at my friend Ilia. "No was I supposed to?" she gets all mushy. "He is supposed to be really hot." I face palm at this point she always does this. "Quiet Ms. Farore is getting ready to teach." That's when he walks in. "Ah you must be the new student." He nods. Everyone notices his silver Fedora and his blue collar shirt which is up to his face what is he hiding? "Introduce yourself to the class." He stands at the front of the room. "My name is Locke Silver I am 15 I enjoy DJing, making music and skateboarding." He nods to the teacher and takes an empty desk. "Students open to page 92 and do problems 1-20." We all groan and begin the work. I look back and see Locke smirking as he holds up a page already done. "Finished." Everyone looks at him "No way how are you done already?" he shrugs and hands in the paper and Ms. Farore nods. "A perfect score." He yawns and puts his head down. Just who is this guy?

Locke's View

Well I had a nice nap at least while the other kids worked ha ha ha. I woke up and adjusted my hat as I prepared to exit but not before noticing all of the girls looking at me. I pay no mind as some girl named Ilia giggles and points to me. Oh boy more fan girls. I rush of to my next class and sit down. Chemistry one of my favorites. I have all the notes that I need out in front of me and proceed to work on the assignment I notice a girl looking at me with interest not love interest but like a sincere interest in me. "Hi my name is Halle." I say nothing. She presses further. "What is your name?" I do not answer her again and she gets mad. "Why don't you speak?" I look up at her. "I tell my siblings that it is fine to mess around afterschool but during you should be focused." With that I go back to my notes. I finish my paper and pull out my laptop and my beats headphones and work on my music turns out at the first dance they are looking for a DJ and I thought why not. She looks over my shoulder again. "Can I help you?" she flinches. "Sorry I just wanted to watch." I pat the chair next to mine and she sits and watches. I was making a remix of Skrillex's song Cinema. Dear god I love doing this the sounds that you can make with a computer it is awesome.

Halle's View

I watch as this strange boy smiles with his Beats headphones on as he flicks his mouse and his special built in DJ discs on his computer. Class ends and we leave. "Well I will see you around Halle." I watch as he walks away and Ruto, Malon, and Ilia all walk towards me. "Well not interested eh?" Malon asks me. "No I was simply talking to him." Ilia once again gushed. "He is so hot why don't you ask him to the dance?" I shake my head. "I'm not going." "Why not?" I did not want to tell her that I can't dance so. "I have family affairs to attend to." "Hey Halle!" I look and see Link waving to me. "Sorry gotta go." I walk over to Link. "What's up big bro?" he smiles at me and ruffles my hair. "Nothin hal." I notice that he is watching Zelda Clearwater. "Dang it just ask her already you two have been friends for years everyone knows that you like each other." I say as I hit my head against a locker. He laughs and we head towards lunch when I see Locke walking around with his beats on and his hat down coving his face. "Hey Locke!" "Holy crap you scared me." He falls over dropping his iPod and computer. "Sorry." He actually smiles for once. "Not a problem." He gets up and dusts himself off. "Well I'm heading to lunch next so I will see you later Ms. Avalon." With that he walks toward the Cafeteria. "Hey Hal I think someone like you?" I shake my head. "Nah we are just friends." We continue on until we reach the cafeteria and I see Locke with his headphones on once again mixing music and recording. Everyone is staring at him as he does this. I walk over and sit next to him. He takes off the headphones. "Hey." Is ll he says as he begins to eat. I notice why people are staring he has his Fedora off of his head and blonde hair is showing. "ah so you like my hair eh?" he chuckles as he notices me looking. I blush and nod. He hands me his Fedora. "Take it I have more at home." He smiles as I put it on. It fits perfectly and is comfortable and it goes with almost any outfit. He nods. "I like it." I laugh as he looks at his screen and face palms again. "Dang it I messed up again." I take his headphones and put them on, and the music sounds amazing just the right amount of bass and techno. "This is amazing!" I say. He gets a gleam in his eyes. "Really no one has ever said that." He chuckles. The bell rings and I go to hand him his hat back and he shakes his head. "I told you to keep it." He chuckles as he walks away. Link walks over and gasps. "Where did you get that?" "Locke let me have it." His jaw drops to the floor. "That is the most epic hat ever!" he screams and I chuckle. "Hi Link." He freezes. "H-Hey Zelda." I notice him blush almost immediately. "How's it going?" he chuckles. "Pretty good Halle has found herself a love interest." I smack him on the back of the head. "I have not." Zelda laughs. "Have you two seen the new guy?" we both nod and we see him. As he walks by he waves to me and starts down the opposite hallway. "Well Halle I think that someone is interested in you." I blush. "No of course not why would he be?" we laugh and all head towards the gym where our next class was. When we walk in I notice Locke climbing the wall. When he gets to the top he just jumps off and lands on his feet. "Not fast enough." I hear him mutter. He goes to stand in line when we see Ganondorf walking towards him. Uh oh that is bad news. "Hey whos the new pipsqueak?" I see Locke chuckle. "Pipsqueak?" "Yeah you come over hear." "Nah I think I'll stay over here today." We all see Gannon getting pissed. "You little punk come here!" he shakes his head. "What is his name?" "Locke Silver." One of his cronies says to him. I see him flinch. "So you're the kid who let his parents die in that fire." "No I am not it was an accident!" "So you took the lives of two brats over your own parents?" "Those brats re my siblings you brat!" I see Locke getting upset. Gannon walks over and slugs him, Locke falls and Gannon takes out his wallet. "OOOO nice girl if I was alone with her…never mind she is scum like you same goes for the twerp…" he never finished. All we see is Gannon go flying across the gym and go through the brick wall. Locke walks calmly towards him. "You can say what you want to say about me." He picks Gannon up again. "But when you mess with my family that is one thing tht I never put up with." He screams in his face before throwing him again. Locke is panting at this point and falls to one knee clutching his arm. "Are you ok?" Link asks as he rushes to help him. Gannon's two cronies all attack Locke at the same time but shocking he throws them all over his back and into a wall. But not before falling unconscious. What was that? How did he do that I wonder as Link rushes over to him. "Locke hang on man we are taking you to the nurse." Link picks him up and Zelda helps him and we all take off towards the nurse Impa's office. "Please help him!" Zelda yells as she races into the office. Locke opens his eyes. "Call Lyra now!" he mumbles her cell number to the nurse and she dials it. In a matter of minutes a girl with blonde hair is in the room freaking out. "What has my idiot brother done now!" she walks into the room and gasps. "No please tell me that you did not…oh dear god." I look in the room and see that Locke's shirt is off we can all see brusies and cuts. "What happended?" he just shook his head and pulled his shirt on over his head. "I have to go and speak to principal Clearwater before I am expelled." He limps towards the office and we all watch before following him.

Locke's View

I am in so much pain but I must endure it. I limp into the office nd towards the principals room to hear Ganondorf saying that I asulted him. I knock on the door. "Enter." I walk in. "Ah mr. Silver we were just talking about you." Ganon sneers at me. "Mr. Aster has told me that you assaulted him." I nod my head. "Just punish me and get it over with." I sigh in defeat. But I hear a voice. "Father that is not what happended." Zelda marches into the room. "Ganon assaulted Locke after Locke ignored his constant taunting." "Zelda stop." "No I will not have an innocent person punished." Principal Clearwater looks at Ganon. "Three months of suspension Mr. Aster." Ganon leaves with a scowl. "Everyone leave except for Mr. Silver." Zelda leaves. "Mr. Clearwater I need to tell you something." "Why did you attack him?" "My name is Locke Colden." He gasps. "You mean the son of the late Colden's?" I nod my head. "Ganon insulted my family I only have my sister and brother left now and after what he said I snapped I apologize sir but it has been a long hard three years." He sighs. "Why did you not tell me?" "I did not want people to judge me I wanted to start fresh a clean slate." He looks up at the celling. "I suppose that I can overlook this…" I thank him and leave. But after I leave I groan in pain. I reopened my scar again. I did not notice that Link, Zelda, and Halle were watching me limp to class. "Argh I am so weak! Three years and I still feel like a newborn I can't even defend myself." I stumble at this point.

Link's View

I see Halle getting very upset at the way that Locke was acting. Then we see him stumble to the ground clutching his stomach. "Damn it why?" Locke curses out loud as he grabs a nearby wall and pulls himself up. I have had enough, as I run over to help him I see his sister walk towards him. "Hey big bro." "Hey Lyra." She grabs him and proceeds to walk with him out the school exit. "What the hell." I slam my foot into a locker. "Link relax." I sigh as I feel Zelda put her hand on mine and I blush. "Where did Halle go?" we look around and see that she was following Locke and Lyra. "That girl is going to get herself into trouble." I shake my head as we watch her. She lost sight of them.

Locke's View

I sigh as I land in my bed listening to Lyra complain about the store and smile at least she is happy. Colin was making dinner and I was making some new beats. "Locke can we talk." "Sure Lrya." She sits on my bed. "Why do you care so much? Normal people would give up how can you do this so much?" "Well I told mom and dad that I would look after you guys and that is what I intend to do." She grins and lays down next to me until Colin calls us for dinner. We sit down and as we eat Colin asks me a weird question. "Locke what is love." I nearly choke on my food. "Love you say well it is like a really nice feeling, it makes you feel warm and happy." I grin as I say this but I have never felt that way before. "Now Colin it is time to go to bed after all we have work to do tomorrow." He smiles at me and we all go into our separate rooms tomorrow will be better I know it.


End file.
